Twins, problems and crushes
by Rage-Stricken-Angel
Summary: OxA, AxJ, OxOC, JxOC, and YxU! There's a new girl walking around, and she looks exactly like Aelita! Who is the stranger? Will she be linked to Lyoko?Who is the real PRINCESS? Will XANA come to her senses? T for safety! Sorry if it is under rated! R&R!
1. Tonight I wanna Cry!

_**Title:**_

_**Twins, problems, and crushes**_

_**Name of Chapter:**_

_**Tonight I wanna cry!**_

__

_**1**_

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Stones, Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Rhobbia, XANA, or William Dunbar.**

**Claimer :**

**I do own the story plot, Atilea (Ah-till-ee-ah) Bailey, her kitty (Taxon). Oh and by the way, i'm also writing "Frostbites". I got a new acc yay so now you will get the chapters from moi (me).**

**Me : **

**And also I do own Cl. **

**MIB :**

**What?**

**(Snyper pointed at head)**

**Me :**

**Kidding, kidding please don't! Splat! (Brains flying everywere. Gets back up) haha missed! Hey **

**that was my kitty.(Look at me with a doubtful look.)**

**MIB :**

**You were saying?**

**Me :**

**Ok, ok, you can have it.**

**MIB :**

**(GRINS)**

**Me :**

**(FROWNS!)**

**$On Lyoko$**

"Aelita hurry you have 4 crabs on your tail." Jeremie yelled over the headphones.

"Well it would be easier if I had a little help or a vehicle atleast."

"Ok, ok, Odd help Aelita."

"Gladly,"

Odd went over to Aelita and helped her onto his vehicle.

"C'mon were almost to the tower. You stupid crab get away."

Odd's purple cat outfit was attracking the dumb crab. Aelita giggled as Odd was steering, and trying to get the virtual crab away.

"Lazer arrow," Odd yelled as he missed the crab and hit Ulrich instead. Then, Ulrich was devertualized.

"Sorry,"

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled. "Odd you have the worse aim when you are steering and running into the tower." Yumi said while she was fighting 2 hornets.

"Huh? Oh, that would hurt but we are virtual so it doesn't. Wait wheres Aelita?"

"I'm already in the,... tower deactivated!"

"Ok well lets get out of here." everyone agreed. A couple of minuets later the scanner doors opened.

"Nice job everyone." Jeremie said happily. Suddenly Aelita fell to the floor, and had a flash back.

"Aelita," Jeremie screamed. Her body had looked so cold, so forgotten, like she hadn't had any love in her life, like it could descinigrate any minuet, like she was sad.

_$Flashback$_

_Aelita and someone else were 4 and they were running from someone, it was an adult, who had a beer bottle in their hand. _

_"No dit away," The strange person screamed._

_"Your not doing (going) to det away wit dis." Aelita screamed after scarred to deth troubled one._

_"Oh yes I will. Your just a little girl, no one can hear you, no body listens to a little girl like you. Oh yeah, and one more thing." He yelled running after them._

_"Yeah?" They yelled back. Suddenly, Aelita smacked the wall and fell to the ground. She fell on a knife, that fortunanatley for her was lying on it's side. So no blood came_ _this time. _

$End of Aelita's flashback$

Aelita was lying on a bed in the infermary. She looked at the clock, next to her bed. It said _3:00 a.m_, she got out of bed and wondered what had happened but she also remembered that she had a flashback, but didn't know why or how it even happened, and it was really short to how come its 3 in the morning she thought to herself. She shook the thought from her head. She rolled the night stand with the clock sitting on it, over to the window and climbed out. She dropped on a bush and almost shattered her ankle because it took the night stand to help her to get out of the building so it was higher outside. She ran to the cafeteria. Around the cornner, accross the grass, and to the dorms. She limped into her bed and wondered, who was that person beside her? They looked as if Aelita and he or she were related. But Aelita had never seen he/she before. She again shook the thought from her head, and decided to figure it out in the morning.

_**Hello my peepz!**_

_**Sorry short chapter!**_

_**But review because **_

_**in the future chapters**_

_**the super comp. blows **_

_**up. NO LIE! Review!**_

_**Read! Review! Read!  
...8 - )**_


	2. Whenever I run

_**Title: **_

_**Twins, problems, and crushes**_

_**Name of Chapter: **_

_**Whenever I run**_

__

_**2**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own Cl, or any of the characters in the story.**_

_**Claimer: **_

_**I do own the story plot, Atilea Bailey, and her kitty Taxon. Can someone please review and give me some Ideas so I can change the title? Please?**_

_**Atilea: **_

_**You do not own me!**_

_**Me: **_

_**Who said the claimer and disclaimer?**_

_**Atilea: **_

_**Taxon!**_

_**Me: **_

_**Who said the disclaimer and claimer**_

_**Atilea: **_

_**I-burned-you-already!**_

_**Me: **_

_**What?!**_

_**Atilea: **_

_**Taxon said the claimer and disclaimer!**_

_**Me: **_

_**Oh! I knew that! Hehe!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own Cl!**_

_**Claimer: **_

_**I do own Atilea Bailey & her kitty Taxon! Aelita is going to be a little OOC k? k! And Aelita has long hair.**_

**I**

**n**

**t**

**h**

**e**

**M**

**o**

**r**

**n**

**i**

**n**

**g**

**"Aelita wake up! Aelita wake up! Aelita," Yumi yelled! Yumi turned Aelita around and poured a couple of drops of water on her face.**

**"What?" Aelita screamed!**

**"Odd's here for you!"**

**"Oh sorry, long, sleepless,nightmared, night."**

**"I can see, hurry up he's at the door," Yumi directed.**

**"Mmm,...k,"**

**Aelita got up and changed out of her night-time clothes, into a pink skirt, a pink bra, and a pink halter top. She put her long blonde, pink streaked hair into pigtails then she put clips in them. She ran to the door and slowly peeked out, seeing the blonde and purple haired boy standing there. The one who she had a crush on, or crushed on as they say for quite some time now. No she couldn't bring the thought of her and Odd ever being together. She liked Jeremie, and she couldn't break his heart, she wanted to think that she liked Jeremie but she couldn't she LOVED Odd. But she didn't know if he felt the same way about her. **

**"Hi Odd?" Odd just stand there looking at her from head to toe, he had liked her a long time, but he didn't know if she liked him back, and besides that she liked Jeremie so he thought.**

**"Odd? Odd? Odd?" **

**"Huh? Oh Aelita I came to get you for breakfast."**

**"Oh well I'm up now we should go. Just let me put on my shoes."**

**"Ok try to hurry, I want cereal so bad. Kiwi could probably hear my stomach from here." Aelita giggled as Odd joked. Aelita ran back into her dorm and slipped on her pink and white tenni's.**

**"I'm ready to go." They hurried down the building and ran to the cafeteria, finding Ulrich sitting watching Yumi talk about getting William back. And Jeremie typing on his computer of what else? XANA, Lyoko, Aelita, and the super computer, he was trying to create another Aelita and another Jeremie so the fake them would be in physics, gym, math, and all their other classes, while the real them was working on what else the Anti-virus. Aelita went to the table with her food, while Odd was still waiting in line. Finally, Odd came to the table. **

**A**

**t**

**B**

**r**

**e**

**a**

**k**

**f**

**a**

**s**

**t**

**" Hey Odd," He was staring down Aelita's cereal.**

**" Not until you finish your 1st bowl," he stared at her with an I'm already gonna be done so why bother look.**

**"Ok ok just kidding take it now," he smiled. **

**"We got a problem," Jeremie said aloud. Everyone dropped what they were doing.**

**"What?" Everyone asked.**

**"XANA, William, 4 hornets, 3 crabs, 5 blocks, 2 schypizoahs, and to top it all of an activated tower." Jeremie said worried.**

**"Holy shit," Ulrich whispered.**

**"Wait the tower just go deactivated," Jeremie said confused. "How could that be possible," Jeremie said asking simple thin air. "Looks like theres another person on Lyoko."**

**"Yeah,... how could that be possible?" Yumi asked, along with Aelita.**

**"It's not," **

**"Well I guess we could go now, I mean I really don't feel like physics right now." The whole group agreed. **

**"Ok lets, go," They all ran into the forest and to the manhole. And to the elevator they ran. They all ran into the skanner rooms while Jeremie was at the super computer. **

**"Transfer Odd, transfer Aelita, transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd, scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich! Virtualization!"**

**O**

**n**

**L**

**y**

**o**

**k**

**o**

**"They're in the ice sectar."**

**"Jeremie, one question." Aelita asked.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Why is XANA here along with William?"**

**"I don't know Aelita, I don't know,"**

_**I know I will update later **_

_**again I'm not gonna tell you**_

_**what happens in the future **_

_**anymore, it will ruin the su-**_

_**prise. Well I'll update soon,**_

_**R&R R&R R&R R&R, **_

_**...8-)**_


	3. You'll Think of Me

**Title: **

**Name of Chapter:**

**You'll think Of me**

**3**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Cl, Or any of the Characters.**

**Claimer: **

**I do own, well you know who I own. Oh sorry theres another kitten (Tixon). Once again I ask you for ideas on the title. I will take some of your ideas, and put them in a hat, then i'll draw a name out. Please I beg of you help me!!!**

**O**

**n **

**L**

**y**

**o**

**k**

**o**

**The tower got activated again.**

**"C'mon Aelita you've almost made it to the tower." Jeremie yelled over the headphones.**

**"Well it's kinda hard, when you have XANA, and Wiliam on your tail."**

**"Odd?" Jeremie asked**

**"I'll be right there." Ulrich did a front handspring and using his blades knocked XANA who had taken the form of Aelita over the edge along with William who had been chasing Aelita. **

**"Thanks Ulrich I owe you one." Aelita said thanking Ulrich. Finally Aelita stopped and waited for Odd's hoverboard to get there for her ride.**

**"Finally you've come to my rescue."**

**"Now to the tower!" Odd stopped right out front of the activated tower. While Aelita ran into the T Odd got tackled by Ulrich who had got thrown by a block.**

**(I'm tired of saying Tower and Activated and deactivated so I'm gonna say T for Tower, A for activated and D for deactivated.)**

**Aelita lightly set her hand on the scanner.**

**Name: Aelita**

**Code:Lyoko**

**"Good job Aelita, guys I'm going to materialize you."**

**"Ok I really want to leave all these things alone." Seconds later the scanner doors opened.**

**"Oh no," Jeremie said.**

**"What everyone." asked confused.**

**"I never found out who or what that thing was that I thought was a person. And it's still on Lyoko. We could wait around to see them come out of the scanners." Odd suggested.**

**"Yeah that could work. But we would probably be here a while." Jeremie replied.**

**"We should go back and try to catch lunch." The whole group agreed. Especially Odd. Suddenly, Odd grabbed Aelita and pulled her to the side. He told the rest of the group to go on without them.**

**"What? Odd?"**

**"Aelita I've been waiting to long and I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me but I have to get it out. A-Aelita?"**

**"Yeah Odd?"**

**"I-I t-think I-I love you."**

**"You do?" Aelita asked.**

**"Yeah I mean I've liked well loved you for a really long time."**

**O**

**d**

**d**

**s**

**T**

**h**

**o**

**u**

**g**

**h**

**t**

**s**

_**Did I just say that to AELITA?!! I guess I did now she finally knows how I feel about her and hopfully she feels the same about me.**_

**E**

**n**

**d**

**O**

**f**

**O**

**d**

**d**

**s**

**T**

**h**

**o**

**u**

**g**

**h**

**t**

**s**

**$ Atilea's POV $**

**"Well Odd there's only one problem."**

**"What?!"**

**"I'm not Aelita," Odd stood there in shock. How could this not be the love of his life?**

**" If your not Aelita, then your a spectar," **

**"No I-i'm her twin,"**

**"How could you have d the t?"**

**"Well it's like I am Aelita but like another version,"**

**"Except my mother is XANA, and my father is Franz Hopper,"**

**"XANA is a girl? EWWWW!"**

**"Well if we could go back to my dorm I'll tell you my story,"**

**"I'd like that, because i'm starting to act like Kiwi, I'm going nuts,"**

**"Let's go, oh and my name is Atilea, Aelita's name spelled backwards,"**

**"Oh well that will be easy," Atilea giggled as Odd joked. They ran to the girls dorms and Atilea led Odd into her dorm, it was black , silver, and red everywere. There was a black bed set on her bed, **

**a red dresser that was outlined with silver, she had a rug that was divided into three her favorite colors , left top red, right top silver, bottom black. Suddenly, a black thing raced across her room along with a white thing.**

**"What were those?"**

**"My cats Taxon which is the black one, because in their names it will make it easier to remember, T'a'xon the a in Taxon is also in black, and same thing with the white one, T'i'xon the i in Tixon is also in white." She bent down and picked the two up. "You see they have eachother in them, taxon is black with white tips on the tip of his ears, a white nose, and white rings along with a white tip at the end, and vice versa with the white one." **

**"They're ardorable. Now it's time for your story." They sat down on her bed.**

**"You see when we were little, our father Franz Hopper was abusive, I now kinda shocking but he was also taking drugs and drinking. When Aelita and I went to school, the teachers found out, and CPS was called. Well Aelita's mother is my mom also but XANA is the one who adopted me. You see they let me grow inside of my mom then they gave me to XANA. I don't know why but she was always telling me that she was my reall mom. Then one time I got mad at her and I got online and kinda got my file from the hospital, hacked their computers cracked their codes, then crashed their computers. I then found out that I was adopted. And when I showed the evidence to XANA she finally told me I was adopted. Again later I got mad at her then I materialized myself and I created Lyoko to keep Aelita and I safe from all of them. When I left XANA she turned mad and evil, she was mad at Franz Hopper, because she thought he took me away from her. And I went into the Digital Sea, created a bubble that no one but me could break, and then I led Franz Hopper into it, the bubble would make him good again, and when every one of the Lyoko warriors, me or Aelita fell into the Digital Sea, he was always there to save us. I am the reall princess, not Aelita, I am the reason Xana is evil, not Aelita, and she wants one of us so she could turn good again or so she could rule Lyoko and take over the world because Aelita and I both have a Code in us that XANA needs for his computer. Also when I got mad I created you guys, also came up with your names, and made you and your parents think you came from your parents. I've always liked you I came up with everything, even Kiwi. But I also LOVE Jeremie I was jealous 'cause I couldn't have him so I made another duplicate known as Aelita When I was a baby i'm 14 and she is 12. But I want to make Aelita the princess because, even though we can both deacitvate the towers, If one of us dies we could still take the credit and do what I do now, like upgrade you guys. Odd? I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."**

**"It's ok well I want to tell the others,"**

**"Ok but take it on them slow."**

**"but question,?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"How come you like me?"**

**"Just go," Odd laughed after Atilea commanded.**

_**I left it on a cliffy,**_

_**but you will get an**_

_**update soon seeya,**_

_**oh wait I almost forgot**_

_**R&R!! Bye, ...8-)**_


	4. Confession Time

**Title: **

**Twins, Problems, and Crushes 4**

**Name of Chapter:**

**Confession Time**

**4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CL. Or the song Far Away by Nickleback! I am doing this for the whole story!**

**Claim: I own the story plot, Atilea, Taxon, Tixon. I am doing this for the whole story!**

_**This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know  
You know, you know**_

#Confessions#

Atilea and Odd reached the cafeteria, where Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Eistein were sitting. As Atilea walked up, the group jumped.

"Oh my god Jeremie! Odd is with a spectar!" Yumi whispered to Eienstein.

"No i'm not her name is Atilea! She is Aelita's twin,"

"Aelita?" Atilea whispered

"Yeah it's really me," tears builded up at the brims of Atilea's eyes, she hugged Aelita. As Aelita and Atilea explained everything. Odd had to run to his room to feed Kiwi. When he opened the door, there was an envolope with his name on it. He set it on his bed, and ran over to feed Kiwi real quick. He picked the envolope up...

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

"Uh-ho guys we have a problem!"

"Let me guess T A?"

"You guessed right, lets go!"

"What about Catboy?" Aelita asked

"We can handle this one," Jeremie replied.

"Well ok," the group headed into the factory, and then popped up on Lyoko. There was William clones everywhere.

"Okay everyone go for a William," Jeremie directed

#Meanwhile#

Meanwhile Odd was reading the note.

_**Dear Odd,**_

_**I love you!**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Aelita Stones.**_

"Oh my gosh! She l-loves me?!" Odd ran to the cafeteria, but no one was there to his suprise.

"Huh? Oh duh Lyoko. Lyoko?!" Odd ran to the factory, and then he ran into the Super Computer room. Aelita was dangling over the edge, but hanging on by a hand.

_**One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know  
You know, you know**_

"Aelita!" Odd screamed. William looked at Atilea and gave his "for Xana" saying. Odd apeared on Lyoko. He ran over to William and hit him in the back. As William stumbled back, he hit Aelita's hand and she...fell.

"Aelita nooo!"

"Odd help me! Odd!" Aelita screamed crying.

"Odd please?!" As Odd hit William over the edge, he looked over the edge of the platform, and watched as Aelita fell into the digital sea. But a blue light caught her. And brought her to the surface.

Aelita plopped out of the bubble, but when it began to float away, a William clone hit Atilea, and she popped the bubble. The William clone was satisfied. He smiled like the real William and punched Aelita over the edge once more. A person fell from the bubble. Oh my gosh it was Franz Hopper. Franz looked up in confusment, and grinned evily.

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

"You guys I have to materialize you now!" Jeremie yelled. Lyoko began to rumble, and tremble under their feet. It's like there was an earthquake.

"But Aelita?!" Odd yelled back

"She-... you guys have to go!" Atilea fell and became unconsicous, Odd picked her up bridal style and everyone was materialized. Everyone ran out of the factory, and ran across the bridge.

"Self destruct sequence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The Super Computer spoke. Everyone watched as the factory, Lyoko, Franz, Xana, Aelita, and William were...gone. Atilea woke up to the explosion. She hugged Odd as a peice of the scanner door flew past them. Atilea looked back and began to cry.

"I'm sorry I let you down Aelita, I'm sorry that I wasn't with you through the years you needed my help, i'm sorry,"

_**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**_

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
Never let me go


End file.
